


who get's married on valentine's day anyway?

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, S4 AU, schuester wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: s4 schuester wedding au where sebastian is blaine's plus one instead, after having been dating several months.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	who get's married on valentine's day anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> slight timeline change - dynamic duets is before grease, minor detail. 
> 
> i sat down and wrote this in about 45 minutes so honestly not sure how much sense it all makes? just a bit of fun really, a little goofy, nothing serious. didn't realise how sappy the end would be but hey ho we love fluff!

“Sebastian I promise it’ll be fine, all the New Directions love you, it’ll be a nice day.”

Blaine’s words weren’t doing an awful lot to reassure him, as they sat in the parked car outside of the church, steady streams of people going in, the likes of which only made Sebastian think about how this guy needed to get some adult friends. Frankenteen himself was the best man, which was completely ridiculous, he was barely 19 - he didn’t care how much all the McKinley kids were obsessed with their teacher, it was weird. 

“The ceremony won’t be too long then it’s just getting drunk at the reception, you can even tell me your thoughts on how all the middle aged women are dressed if you want, I know you like that,” Blaine continued, reaching out a hand to rub soothing circles on his leg. Sebastian  exhaled heavily, letting his head fall back and slump against the headrest. 

“Yeah, I do like that,” he sighed, placing his hand over Blaine’s, thumb tracing over his knuckles. “I just hate weddings, and I hate the majority of people at this one. I know I haven’t actually met most of them but if they know  _ that _ couple they’re probably insufferable.”

Sebastian knew he was being a bit of a dick, sulking in the car like a child. This was just his worst nightmare; any wedding would be bad enough, but this one had people who hated him, and hated his relationship. When Blaine had asked him to come, he had laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke. It was only when his boyfriend’s face had crumpled in that soft, adorable way, did he realise his mistake and grab him back to kiss him, explaining his reaction and hurriedly agreeing to come. It just seemed like an awful idea, especially with the graduating glee club coming back. 

The ‘new’ New Directions had made their peace with this relationship, after the understandable hesitancy at first. Sebastian couldn’t really blame them (although he really wanted to) for their initial distrust, but after he helped get the Warblers disqualified after the doping scandal they seemed to be won over. Honestly, he didn’t care at all about being friends with any of them, but Blaine wanted them to get along and he would do pretty much anything for him, including willingly hanging out with the McKinley lot. So when Blaine had given him those goddamn doe eyes, and asked him to be his plus one, saying how much it would mean to him if he came, how could he ever say no? Putting up with a church full of assholes was worth it if he could spend time with him, especially in a tux like that. 

“Sweetheart it’ll be fine, we can sit with Sam, and Marley, and Jake - they all love you. Let’s be honest, anyone you talk to will be completely charmed by you anyway, so you can ignore the small handful of those that don’t.” Blaine’s words were so assured and strong, as soothing as the patterns he was tracing on his thigh, and he was overcome by such a strong wave of love, flooding his body. He’d never said it out loud, but he’d known about a week into their relationship that he was completely head over heels with him, the intensity of his feelings so strong he was a little embarrassed, not wanting to scare Blaine off too quickly. Since the very first day he met him back in junior year he knew he wanted him, but it took him a while to realise that it wasn’t just physical. After the slushie it hit him, the actual feelings he had, and what he’d just done to fuck it all up. 

He pushed those thoughts out his head, not wanting to get stuck dwelling on those memories which he so often found himself dredged down in. Taking Blaine’s hand into his own and bringing it up to his lips, he lightly kissed each knuckle, nipping at the last one playfully. “I know, I know, I’m charming as hell. Let’s just get in there and hope I don’t burst into flames in the church.”

Blaine laughed throatily at that, lightly swatting him with his hand before climbing out the car, Sebastian following, smoothing out the wrinkles on his tux as he stood. A positive thing about formal occasions like this - he looked sexy as hell in a suit. Before Blaine could turn to head into the building, Sebastian walked round the car and slotted himself between his boyfriend’s legs, hands resting on his hips. 

“You going to be ok in there?” he asked, not needing to have to say Hummel’s name for Blaine to know what he meant. He may hate the guy but Blaine didn’t, and running into an ex is never fun, even when you’re bringing along a hot, tall, star lacrosse player as a date (not that he was biased). 

Blaine wrapped an arm around his neck, lightly playing with the hairs at the nape, sending little flutters through his heart with each touch. “Yeah, I think I will be,” he whispered, honey eyes wide and soft, a small smile on his lips as he gazed up through his lashes. Everytime he looked at him, Sebastian’s body melted, pure adoration and amazement running through him as he realised that this boy was his. He leaned forward gently, pressing light kisses across his jaw and up to behind his ear, nipping at the lobe with a squeeze around his waist. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” he purred into the skin, feeling Blaine widen his legs slightly and grip his fingers more firmly into his hair at the words, lips parted with a gentle sigh escaping them. He pushed him more solidly against the car, bodies flush against one another, and let his fingers trail up and down his sides, mouth exploring down Blaine’s neck with wet kisses, teeth grazing across skin intermittently. 

Just as Blaine let out a breathy moan, a hand clapped down on Sebastian’s shoulder, jerking him out of the body worship he was currently committing. 

“Dudes, leave the fucking til after the wedding, and preferably not in public against a Prius,” Sam said, the hand on his shoulder slightly pulling him off Blaine’s body. Sebastian gave him a dramatic eye roll, but accepted his ‘bro fist’ anyway, the blond guy insisting on doing it with him whenever they had a conversation. It should’ve been gross and annoying, but the whole frat boy straight guy thing he had going on was strangely endearing when he was such a decent friend to Blaine. Blam was sweet.

“The fucking is the only good bit of the wedding Evans, don’t you forget it.”

Sam chuckled, reaching out to straighten Sebastian’s now wonky tie, before yanking Blaine over for a quick hug. The three of them made their way over to the church, Brittney running to join Sam as they went in, slotting underneath his arm as an attendant handed them a program. 

Blaine breathed out shakily, going up and down on his heels in a way that Sebastian knew meant he was a little on edge, his boyfriend about to see his ex for the first time since Grease, which hadn’t gone amazingly well. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, nodding at the attendant on the door as they walked in, holding Blaine close to his side and pressing a kiss on top of his slightly gelled hair. The one positive influence he had made onto Blaine Anderson’s life that he was sure of was in convincing him to lay off the gel helmet which was cutting off his brain waves, instead spending two whole weeks worshipping his curls so they’d been let free a bit. Tina had actually sent him a basket of muffins for doing that, despite her creepy crush on him. 

The tenseness in his boyfriend melted a little as he kept him wrapped up, walking behind Sam and Brittney to their seats, making sure his eyes remained completely head on, not wanting to get distracted by any New York living drama queens that may be seated in the pews. He could feel several eyes on them, those returning members of the New Directions staring and whispering, but he forced himself onwards, caring very little about the opinions of people at their teachers wedding. 

Once settled, he let Blaine lean into him, pressing a light kiss on his cheek before he allowed his eyes to wonder, seeing a few familiar faces from McKinley, and seemingly every single red headed person in the state, looking like a carrot farm had escaped in the church. 

Both Sam and Brittney turned around and gave a small wave behind them, so he craned his head as well, seeing Santana sat with a scowl on her lips, which was fairly amusing. She clocked him and raised an eyebrow, light smirk replacing the frown, so he winked back and looked her up and down, turning up his mouth to let her know she looked hot. He figured she needed it, seeing her ex get all snuggly with the himbo, plus she did look good. 

The rest of the church started to fill up so Sebastian sat back, trying to zone out everything that wasn’t Blaine tucked against him, occasionally looking over to Hudson to see that absolutely terrified expression on his face that was sort of funny, and a little cute. Suddenly the doors slammed open, everyone jumping to stand up, and that was the...bride?

Judging from the gasps and shouted whispering around him this was not normal, and Blaine muttered out, “what the fuck” which confirmed his suspicions. He turned to look down at his boyfriend, confusion evident on his face. 

“That is not Miss Pilsbury, that’s Coach Sue,” Blaine explained, mouth dropped open pretty wide. 

And of course it was, what else should’ve he expected from a McKinley wedding.

~

The reception was the most ironic, painful place in existence. Even if there had been an actual wedding all the hearts and pink would’ve been too much, but seeing as there hadn’t even been a marriage to celebrate, it was just awful. Blaine loved all the romance crap though, awwing out loud at the decorations and gushing about the table settings with Marley, the two of them like a pair of puppies set loose. 

After they arrived he encouraged Blaine to go mingle, speak to some of his old friends and be sociable, Sebastian deciding that getting a drink was very much the first thing to do. Fake ID in hand he headed over to the bar, confident in getting served because not only did he look at least 21, he figured the bartender wouldn’t think the majority of guests at this nearly 40 year old man’s wedding would be children. Again, this guy needed adult friends.

Once he had a martini in hand he leant against the bar, taking in the sight of the room. A lot of people had already coupled up, wedding’s making people both horny and nostalgic, desperate for an idea of a last love and a quick fix. Part of him had been worried about tonight for that very reason, worried that Blaine would see Kurt and have those old feelings come rushing back, aided up the familiar environment of all the old glee couples hooking up for old times sake. He trusted his boyfriend though, and tried to trust himself enough to not sink into some depressive state about a made up scenario. 

A body slid up next to him, tanned skin in a red dress leaning against the bar drink in hand. 

“What do I owe this please Lopez?” he asked, not bothering to look up to see who it was. Few people would probably try and talk to him today, and even fewer would do so brazenly. 

“Barely believed the rumour about you and Frodo hooking up, had to get the details in the flesh from the man himself. Nice to see you didn’t burst into flames in the church,” she replied, taking a sip of her drink. He turned to face her, giving her a light smile at her playful tone - they both knew they liked each other, although ‘friends’ would be a bit strong. A blonde girl stood next to her, Sebastian recognising her from last year’s glee club, though he had no clue what her name was. Looked like she would’ve been a cheerleader of some sort. 

He shrugged and tried not to sound too cocky. “Was a nice surprise for me as well, although I reckon it would’ve been the second most shocking part of the ceremony. And believe it, we’ve been dating a few months now.” Santana seemed impressed by that, quirking an eyebrow and nodding. 

“Interesting. I just moved to New York, crashing with the musical theatre Olsen Twins and Hummel has certainly mentioned your name a lot more than usual, don’t think he’s too happy about the whole thing.”

Sebastian laughed, partly at the image of Santana living with Rachel and Kurt as that sounded fucking  _ hilarious _ for all the wrong reasons, and partly at Hummel’s annoyance. “He sent Blaine quite a few messages when he found out, didn’t have the nicest things to say about me.” Honestly, he couldn’t blame Kurt - his ex boyfriend was now dating the one guy he ever felt threatened by, and hated more than anyone else. But he hadn’t been the best boyfriend to Blaine, they’d broken up because he’d ignored him in New York, texts unread and calls ignored, not caring about anything else other than Vogue or NYADA, Blaine eventually giving up and just ending it, before things could get worse. 

The blonde girl next to Santana gave him a look, tilting her head slightly. “How did you even start dating? I didn’t exactly think you were friends after last year?” She looked pretty unimpressed with him, much to Santana’s delight, who just emphasized her expression with a little more mocking. 

He took another drink, already regretting engaging in this conversation, spotting Blaine out the corner of his eye talking to a guy he thinks is called Mark? Mike? Something like that. 

“Hunter, the old roid raging psycho who was captain of the Warblers made Blaine come to Dalton, wanting him to transfer back for Sectionals, we sang a song and did some synchronised man dancing, it was all very dramatic. After he left the choir room I went after him and apologised for making him come, and we just got to talking and decided to get coffee,” he said, not exactly wanting to dive into details. 

Blaine had turned up at Dalton looking heartbroken, without the fight in him which he had seen last year. He’d practically run out the room after they finished singing, and Sebastian still doesn't know what came over him to make him follow, his legs took off on their own accord. He had managed to catch up with him, talk, apologise, ask to sit down, so they’d ended up in the room where they’d had their first conversation the year prior. Blaine had explained how he’d broken up with Kurt, was nearing the end of Grease rehearsals, and their glee club was all over the place, a disconnect in their group as they adjusted to all the new members. It was a combination of pre-existing guilt from junior year, and his undeniable feelings towards the boy that made him promise Blaine to call him, meet up again, and he still couldn’t believe he had. From then they saw each other almost every day, Sebastian attending every single showing of Grease, and they started officially dating after the final performance. 

His casual explanation seemed to be acceptable from the blonde girls nod, who looked like she honestly didn’t care too much. Santana had her arm rested on the bar, so it was loosely around the other girl’s body which was interesting - seemingly this wedding was for new hookups as well as old. 

“Cute, just like a romcom,” Santana drawled, rolling her eyes. “Although in most romcom’s I’m pretty sure the guy doesn’t throw salt in the love interests’ eye but whatever.” She smirked at him, flashing teeth, and her voice was light and teasing, not meaning to be entirely cruel. If it had been from anyone else there was a chance he may have cursed them out so much they would cry, but from her it was just a joke, borderline affectionate. 

“Don’t be bitter because I sung Michael better than you, Shaqueera,” he replied, tossing her a wink before downing the rest of his glass, ignoring her protests and just nodding goodbye to the blonde who seemed to be edging closer to Santana with every second. He made eye contact with Blaine and headed over, as his boyfriend said goodbye to Mark or whoever, the dancing one. 

“Hey you, I see you found Santana, didn’t think I’d keep you two apart,” Blaine said, leaning up to press a light kiss on his cheek. Sebastian leant into it, arm settling on his waist. 

“Can’t help it, mean gays just attract each other apparently” he replied, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. They walked over to their table together, where Sam and Jake were both sitting, watching their girlfriends dance together. Up on the stage Tina, Kitty, Sugar, and Unique were performing some kind of song about being lonely or whatever, rather angrily singing into their microphones in some projection about not having dates he presumed. He and Blaine settled into their seats, closely sat together with legs entwined under the table, and fingers weaved together on his lap. 

“You guys gonna sing?” Sam asked, looking at them and nodding towards the stage. 

“Pretty sure it’s a McKinley only thing, so I’ll probably have to sit that one out,” he replied, the idea of singing not even crossing his mind. It was weird enough the glee kids were the wedding band, so someone from their rival show choir may not be too welcome. 

Blaine whipped his head around and scrunched his nose at him, eyes wide. “Are you sure? No one will mind, it's just a bit of a free for all.” 

“Really? This place isn’t exactly a Warbler fanclub killer,” Sebastian retorted, not usually one to turn down performing but this wasn’t too much of his scene. He wouldn’t be surprised if Berry found him and poured a wine glass over his head mid song. 

Sam chucked a grape at his head, groaning loudly. “Dude, it’s a wedding, it’s chill, no one cares. We all wanna see you bust out those prep school moves.”

Sebastian’s heart melted at Blaine’s pleading expression, sighing dramatically and clasping a hand over his heart. “Oh if you insist Anderson, i’ll find time in my busy schedule,” he moaned out, earning him a small kick under the table and faux-angry look. Jake chuckled over the table, flicking a wadded up napkin at them before heading off to find Marley. 

He and Blaine sat talking comfortably for a while, just people watching and laughing as the guests got progressively drunker. Pointing out Santana and the blonde girl - who Blaine had informed him was called Quinn - to his boyfriend had been a particular delight, both of them eager to see how that whole situation would turn out. Blaine had loudly groaned when he spotted Finn and Rachel slow dancing, about one minute from making out in a dark corner, the whole thing so predictable. 

After being sat for a moment Blaine was dragged up to dance with Tina, whilst Sebastian cut in with Marley, the girl quiet but sweet, and never had been one to judge him. As they swayed he rattled off a bunch of insults she could say to Kitty if she ever felt like getting her claws out but she just laughed him off, saying it wasn’t her style. He just spun her around and dipped her low, much to her amusement. 

The voices of Artie and Mike died out on stage, and a new, higher one replaced them, Sebastian looking up to see Hummel singing. He had to hand it to him, he was looking significantly less horrible than the previous year, the suit he had on not looking like it was sewn together from two rejected season one Sex and the City outfits for once. Still, the sight of him didn’t exactly fill him with joy, getting a sympathetic look from Marley as he obviously tensed up. 

Just giving her a small smile and passing her back to Jake, he returned to the bar, grabbing another drink and avoided looking at the stage, happy that he’d at least had over an hour without actually seeing Kurt.. A hand wrapped around his waist and he smelt that familiar scent of expensive, earthy cologne and raspberry gel, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. He turned around to look at him, surprised by the uncomfortable look on Blaine’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching to cup his jaw lightly, running his thumb along the soft cheekbone. 

Blaine sighed and nibbled on his lower lip, looking away. “He’s singing Blackbird,” he said softly, sighing out. Sebastian tilted his head, perfectly aware of the song that was being sung up on the stage to the slow dancing crowd. “It’s what he sang back 2 years ago, the one that I said made me realise that I had feelings for him.”

His stomach dropped, uneasiness settling into his skin. There’s no way that could be an accident, out of every single fucking song in the world he had to pick that one, right in front of him. Blaine’s reaction meant that some kind of impact had happened, although hopefully not the desired one. 

“Are you ok?” he asked, cradling Blaine’s face as gently but affirmatively as he could. His boyfriend nodded, looking up to meet Sebastian’s eyes with a firm look on his face. 

“Yeah, just a bit pissed off, I don’t know what he’s trying to do here. Last time I saw him was at Grease, and he’d been so mad, didn’t want to talk, and now this? It’s just mixed messages, I don’t want to deal with it, when all I wanted was to be friends.” Blaine’s complete rejection of the supposed romantic notion settled his heart a lot, appeasing that one part of him that thought it meant he’d go running back to Kurt. Instead, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms, tucked against his chest, holding him close until the song ended to a round of applause. It was sung well, sure, the guy was talented. But he was also playing with Blaine’s emotions which was not ok. 

Another graduate took the stage - Mercedes he thinks? - singing a more upbeat song, getting a more active crowd on the dance floor rather than Hummel’s boner killer. At the sound of a more uplifting vocal, Sebastian pulled back and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends lips, before dragging him over to the dance floor, ignoring any resistance.

“Dance with me killer, then why don’t we go up and sing something? I think Lopez is up next so we can go after,” he said, spinning Blaine round goofily. That put a smile on his boyfriend’s face, and he started properly dancing too, the both of them pulling out stupid dance moves, having fun. A few of their friends joined in, Sebastian finding himself in a weird dance off against Sam, who clearly only had one move, a stripper body roll which he pulled out at every occasion. He didn’t realise dance offs were actually a thing for people over the age of 10, but he had been trained in dance for 14 years and liked to show off so didn’t complain too much. 

Blaine pulled him back in close to his body after he kicked Sam’s stripper ass, grinning up at him widely. “You know I love it when you dance, my little Fred Astaire.” Sebastian rolled his eyes and dragged him closer, spinning them around.

“Don’t think Fred would’ve approved of those moves, poor guy is rolling in his grave.” They laughed together, watching the stage as Santana took over, singing some Amy Winehouse. Sebastian headed over to the band and some of the glee kids near the stage and asked if he and Blaine could go up next, requesting an old school Mariah song he knew Blaine would adore. After checking that was all good and throwing Santana a wink on stage, he turned to head back to his boyfriend, stopping in his tracks when he realised Kurt was next to him. 

Fists clenched, he stood his ground, not wanting to storm over and cause a dumb scene, Blaine was perfectly capable of handling himself - plus, it wasn’t a conversation that Sebastian needed to be a part of. Instead, he watched from afar, on the balls of his feet if he needed to step in. Kurt’s face was an amalgamation of confusion, annoyance, and pleading, hands moving animatedly as he spoke. Blaine had his arms crossed, that familiar stubborn expression on his face, replying in what looked like shorter sentences. He itched to go over, and this time last year he would’ve jumped at the chance, running over and insulting Kurt from head to toe, throwing in a few criticisms about his talent as well. 

He knew that wouldn’t be beneficial though, that he needed to be mature. Which felt dumb considering he was standing in a room covered in plastic hearts and teenagers for a failed wedding of a middle aged man, but still. His boyfriend could take care of himself and him causing a scene would just end badly for everyone, and add more fuel to the ‘anti-Sebastian’ fire. 

Santana’s song was coming to an end, so he shook out his shoulders and took a deep breath, striding over to his boyfriend.

Kurt’s voice trailed off as he saw Sebastian coming, shifting a little where he stood. 

“Hummel.” he said, giving a sharp nod and brief up and down look, trying not to let too much distaste show. Turning to Blaine he wrapped an arm around his waist, not  _ claiming _ him in that possessive way Kurt had done the previous year in the Lima Bean, just a gentle affirmation of his presence and comfort. “Killer we’re up next, you wanna head towards the stage?”

Blaine gave him a soft smile, leaning into his touch gladly. “Great, sounds good sweetheart.” He turned his head to Kurt, giving him a look which was slightly sad, but not longing. “Have a nice night Kurt, I hope you enjoy New York.” 

It wasn’t harsh or rude, but was also a clear indicator that their conversation was over. Sebastian’s heart swelled with pride over his boyfriend, for handling his emotions so well and being so mature, even in the face of that guy (he may be more than a little biased). He raised an eyebrow at Kurt and gave him a light smile, debating saying something, but eventually deciding against it. He could be the bigger man in this scenario, plus it didn’t seem like Hummel had been overly rude as Blaine hadn’t attacked him or anything. Instead, he just led Blaine towards the stage where Santana was wrapping things up. 

They moved towards the microphones, Lopez leaning in to kiss him gently on the cheek and then slapping him not so gently on the ass to the amusement and wolf whistles of the crowd. She’d definitely had one tequila too many, confirmed by the fact she was basically grinding against that Quinn girl the second she was on the dance floor. 

Blaine loved his song choice, the two of them belting out Mariah with ease, Sebastian always amazed at how good their voices melded together, their lack of show choir duets was simply tragic. Despite never being on the Warblers at the same time they both knew the same bank of basic moves so could dance somewhat in unison, the thrill of performing combined with their obvious chemistry electrifying the stage. 

After they finished, Sam, Mike, and Jake joined them, and they ended up doing a rather tragic boyband cover of a TLC song, which probably only went down so well as everyone was pretty pissed by that point. Santana forced him to stay up there again by kicking everyone else off the stage and making him do a duet, which he would vehemently deny being one of his favourite parts of the evening at all costs. He felt himself unable to tear his eyes off Blaine the whole performance though, dancing around with Sam like complete dorks, warming his heart immeasurably. 

The two of them were able to resume slow dancing after he finished up, immediately returning to his boyfriend whilst Finn and Rachel sung some dumb love song and pretended like they weren’t going to go and have some boring missionary in a hotel room in about half an hour. Holding Blaine in his arms, swaying gently to the song gleaning over them, he relished in being able to gaze down at the wide eyed, curly haired boy in front of him, the most perfect partner he could imagine. He had never thought that he deserved him, that he could be enough or give enough, barely able to manage a relationship yet alone one with someone as special as Blaine. But when he could hold him, he knew he would do whatever he could to be the best he could be. 

God, he’d been turned into the biggest sap on the planet but couldn’t even bring himself to be annoyed, happy to be a complete loser if that meant having Blaine. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said, speaking slowly and carefully. “But what were you and Hummel talking about?”

Blaine tucked himself into Sebastian’s chest, pressing himself close against his body. “He tried to explain why he was so distant in New York, was kind of an apology I guess. I told him that singing Blackbird was super inappropriate and he agreed at least.” He lifted his head up so his eyes met Sebastian’s, warm and round. “He told me that he didn’t realise that seeing me so happy with someone else would hurt him like that and he acted without thinking.”

Well at least that was something, not the desperate begging for him to come back like he had thought it would be. “And are you?” he asked, stroking up and down his boyfriend’s back. “Happy with me?”

Blaine leaned up and kissed him, slow and deep, their faces slotting together perfectly, the slight texture of stubble grazing his cheek and a hand cradling his face. He pulled back, letting his fingers stroke along his cheekbone. “I’ve never been happier,” he replied, lips pink and slightly parted. 

Sebastian tucked his boyfriend back into his chest, the wave of love flooding his whole body and overtook him, squeezing Blaine tight. It wasn’t the right time to say it yet, and especially on Valentine’s Day, the cheesiness of it all would haunt him. 

But standing there, swaying with his boyfriend in his arms, in a room covered with tacky, plastic hearts and high school students, he knew he was in love, and that he had everything he ever wanted right there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i'm killer-leo on tumblr :))


End file.
